paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Paw Filipino Backstory: Dr. Rizal
This is the fourth Filipino Backstory Characters * Paw Patrol Show Character * Andres * Franco * Jose Plot A Surprise Visit It all begins on Farmer Al's Barn where Jose is tending some Crops. Farmer Al: Okay Jose. I think we are done here. Jose: Whew.... we done here. Just as then a Pup Jeepney arrived. just as then 2 pups goes down. Jose:(leans his head to the Jeep) Farmer Al: Looks like you're friends are here Jose. Jose: Andres! Andres dashed to Jose and jumped towards him. panting Jose: Hehehe... Okay I missed you. Andres: How's your day my Friend Jose: Ayos Lang!(Allrighty) Franco: Ahem.... Andres looks to Franco. Andres: Oh. Jose (looks back to Jose) This is Franco Hidalgo, My squire and a Paw Patrol Knight. Franco: Hello there. Jose: Oh... Aren't you cuter(Kneels and Scratches Franco's Ear) Franco: Hehehe. That tickles. Jose stops scratching him. and heads inside. and goes outside carried a book about his real life. Jose: Are you pup's interesting reading this?(Shows a book about his real life) Franco and Andres: Yip-Yip(howl) heheh. Yes Jose: You know where to share my story first right? Andres and Franco nod in Unison. The 3 Dashed to Andres' Pup Jeepney. Farmer Al: Have fun Jose! Jose: We Will! The 3 Zooms for the Lookout Meanwhile.... Ryder and the Pups are watching the TV Show. ILUSTRADO at the Lobby along with Alex Porter. Alex: Wow.... the main character does everything to keep his country free. Ryder: Yeah. but he died.. Chase: How? Ryder: Execution by Gun fire. Just as then a jeepney arrived Ryder:(Looks outside) Andres! Alex: The hero is here?! Chase: Yes. come on let's go. The Pups goes outside too see Andres and his Allies. Jose: Hello paw Patrol! Ryder: Oh no.... JOSE! Jose: It's been awhile Ryder.(Hugs him) Ryder: Yeah. Alex: Uh... Ryder. Who are they?(points to the 3) Ryder: eheh. Alex this is Andres, Franco and Jose. Andres, Franco, Jose: Hello Alex Porter. Ryder: Pups, Jose this is Alex Porter. Alex: Hello there(petting Andres and Franco afterwards shaking Jose's Paw) Jose: Nice gestures eh...(thoughts) Oh. I have something all of you could see. Jose picks something from his Pocket. a book. Jose: Andres? Can you help me understand it to them? Andres: Yes. the Paw patrol, Jose and Alex heads inside the Lookout and sits on the bean bags and Andres opened the Book A Tale Begins Andres opened the book. Andres: "The Life of Doctor Jose Rizal." Andres opens the First Part of the Book:My Description. Andres: "My real name is Jose Potracio Rizal Mercado Alonzo y Realonda. i had a one brother and nine sisters." Ryder: Whoa... Jose: Yes. that's true. Everyone turns to Jose Paw Patrol: What. Jose:I am having a long name given from my mother and father. Paciano is my only brother. Andres:"I was borned on June 19, 1861 and bapitized at the Town of Calamba, Laguna. My Mother's name is Teodora Alonzo and My Father's name is Don Francisco Mercado" Andres:"During my early years my parents are my first teachers. I spend time on Laguna and I learned something from them" Andres: Learned something from them? Jose, What does it mean. Jose: During the times of Dark you need to fight to get to the light. Andres opened the next part of the Book:Spanish Tyranny A new Adventure for a young Rizal Andres:" During my younger days my family is oppressed by the Spanish Guwardiya sibil." Chase: Wait. What's Guwardiya Sibil? Jose: Chase, Guwardiya sibil or the Spanish Civil Guard is the police of the Spanish Empire but they are ruthless too. Chase: Why? Jose: They walked my mother to prison from Calamba to Santa Cruz. Skye: Too Far Jose: And Spanked the civil guard on me with no good reason at all, Student fights between Filipinos and Spaniards, and gross injustice. Zuma: Dude that's Howwible Jose: Yes. Andres:" Even though I was oppressed. I write poems, plays and stories too when I was young. I carried it until I grew up." Alex: wait. Jose you are a poet or Writer? Jose: Yes. Skye, Do you have the stories I gave you during your last visit with the pups on me. Skye: Yeah. Skye heads to the Shelf along with Ryder gets at least 3 books: Poetry el Rizal, Noli Me Tangere, El Filibustero and takes it to Jose. Andres:"After I studied at the Philippines, my main mission to help gain my country's freedom by learning everything I can to help my countrymen. I will study Abroad. Only my very close associates knew my intents and going for Spain." Ryder: You went around the World? Jose: Yes. I get the course just like Marshall's and being an opthamologist or eye doctor. Chase: Do you meet many people along the way? Jose: Yeah. I also became a freemason Rubble: Do you have a hard life during your Adventures? Jose: Yeah. I suffered from rations of food or allowance or my family back home. and I did a greatest thing during that time. Rocky: What is it? Jose: I delivered a speech that leaves everyone in awe. Jose: After that event I leave Spain for Germany. and there I got help. Alex: From who? Andres:"An austrian friend of mine named Dr. Blumentritt, one of my closest friends and defenders of my people." Andres turned the next part: My Works and Happenings back home A Work in Progress Andres: "During my time at Madrid after I read 3 novels from 3 different writers I decide to express the current situation of my country via novel. In the same method in Negro Slavery." Alex: What is the Name of the Book? Jose: Noli Me Tangere or Touch Me Not. Skye: Where do you write this? Jose: the first half wrote in Spain, the 1/4 is in France and the final fourth writes in Germany. Skye: What are your hardships while you write this?(Drags the Book Noli Me Tangere to Jose) Jose: Low on Funds, Starvation and no Allowance. I threatened to throw this original manuscript at the fire but my friend, Maximo Viola came he loaned me Php 300.00 and allowed me to have 2000 copies of this book. after that I paid the loan back to Maximo and give the copies to my friends. After that I decide to finish my tours around europe and decide to return to the Philippine Isles. A short Return Jose: I arrived home and hugged my family. especially those who are closest to me. Ryder: So you have many friends there? Jose: Yes. Andres: "As I returned back home. I decide to practice to be a local doctor at my town. and allowed me to earn money." Skye: You have a lot of money Jose? Jose: Not Really.... hehe... Andres:"As the days passed my people delighted to read the novel and opened their eyes as the philippines is a slave nation under spain and someday we will fight them" Paw Patrol, Alex: Whoa..... Andres: "During my stay at Calamba. my enemies keeps spying on me and some of my pals advice to go away from the cause but I can't. after that I decide to go abroad again. to learn different cultures and more." Rocky: man, you go into many places Jose? Jose: Yes like USA, France and Brussels and besides I became a member of a propaganda. I tried have a project to build a college but it did not materialized. Ryder: So Where do you go next? Jose: Brussels. Andres:"During my stay at Brussels I have a friend named Jose Albert and Alejandro. when my friend left. me and Alejandro stayed there. I decide to write the Continuation of my novel with darker and stronger theme." Alex: What is it? Skye passed the book to Alex. Alex: "El Filibustirismo?" what does that mean? Jose: That is the Continuation of the Noli me tangere. where it was darker and stronger theme rather than the first one.. I have a hard time to do the novel. me and my friend conserved our food ration in order to passed this one. Alex: Whoa. I did not know that.... Ryder: What did you do in Brussels Jose? Jose: I spend time there writing the novel, some articles on the newspaper and enjoying target practice and fencing. Andres: "Bad news came to me from my family to my countrymen and lovelife." Jose: That's very bad for me... Andres opened the next part: "Abroad Again" Abroad Again & His Exile Jose: I went abroad again across Asia and Europe until I return for Madrid Andres: And there You wanna write a sequel? Jose: Yeah. Skye: What is it? Alex shows the Book to Skye. Skye: whoa.... Jose: after that I went back to Hongkong to exercise my work again there and then I decided to go home for Manila and stay in a hotel. Chase: After that What happened. Jose: I was taken from the Hotel to Fort Santiago and was sentenced in Exile for Dapitan. Ryder: Do you have a good time there? Jose: Yeah, by practicing my skills there. even found my next wife. Zuma: Dude! Who?! Jose: Josephine Bracken. Franco: The Daughter of your patient. Jose: yeah... In a fateful night it changes me. Andres: Let me guess. I send a representative namely Dr. Pio Valenzuela to you and ask for your rescue and joined the fight and you say " no" Jose: Exactly..... and as the nights passed by my time is almost come. Execution Ryder: What do you mean it? Franco: He is going to die for his Country Ryder sir. Chase: By how? Franco: Firing Squad. Rocky: when. Jose: I will tell you. The Paw Patrol, Franco and Andres begins to listen. Jose: I was going to escape for Cuba from Dapitan via Ship but Instead. I was sailed for Manila. and to Spain. and During that Time The Revolt staged and I will tell my countrymen not to worry about me. Andres: Did you made it to Spain? Jose: No. I was deported and detained in Fort Santiago. Chase: Sure? and What does the court said? Jose: That I formed the Katipunan and become an enemy of the Church. and The Judge sentenced me to klled by Firing squad. Chase: No way.... Ryder: So,,,, How did you spend you last days? Jose: During my last nights I was visited by my close friends and relatives. Andres: "My last days shall bid farewell to my fatherland facing behind the soldiers. Fired and I died not just as a martyr. As A hero Of the Nation" Skye: Andres what does it mean? Jose: I give my sister a long poem about my last Farewell in an oil lamp. and including some of my wills. and a morning. I uttered: It's done and the Spaniards shot me. Andres: And Afterwards I begin to assault the Spaniards. Alex: no way. Ryder: Andres? Did you know about this for the whole time?! Andres: Yes. Remember I lived during the Spanish revolt. Andres: "I forged a legacy that my countrymen never forget, from species to holidays and places in my honor. giving me as a national hero of the Philippine Isles." Andres closed the book. Jose: I will tell you something how I related to him. Ryder: no way. Fanon Setup: Reborn Jose: It all begins by the time where My Mother, Teodora is going to a church. where she met my Father, Francis. the 2 are strangers until my father was falling in love and my mother falls in love too. Andres: And What happened? Jose: they marry a year after they met at the same church where they meet. and now born with me as the 7th child. but the 7 are: Narcise, Saturnia, Olimpa, Josefa, Soledad, Trinidad and my only brother Paciano. and my newfound family realized that my mother and Father have the same descendants named after the Philippine National hero. and They decide to Live in Calamba and I was born on June 19. the same day where the Hero is born. and my parents decide to name me after the hero. and the Named me.... Jose Rizal II. Skye: Wow. Jose: And now I harnessed a skill as a writer and a warrior too.... remember Chase: Yeah. Jose:(TUmmy rumbled) hehehe I am hungry after Andres: Good thing I brought something. RUFF!(Activates a drone carried a bowl) Jose: Andres you are soooo. CLever. Jose begins to eat as the Paw patrol laughed at that situation as they smiled on their new Friend. Jose RIzal END! Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Backstory Category:History